


"I will protect you!"

by rxdicaloperator



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdicaloperator/pseuds/rxdicaloperator
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, I'm currently working on improving my writing so feedback would be appreciated. Also I apologize for any grammatical errors, I'm very tired at the moment I'm posting this. I might continue working on this if it is viewed by some people
Kudos: 2





	"I will protect you!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, I'm currently working on improving my writing so feedback would be appreciated. Also I apologize for any grammatical errors, I'm very tired at the moment I'm posting this. I might continue working on this if it is viewed by some people

In the void of space time, a place in between cosmos'. There exist a small room with one window, that houses a single entity. It is a being of extraordinary might, unmatched by any other. Who lies in wait for the next time the portal opens again, and he is summoned to a new dimension.  
The room had a large bed, a sofa, a flatscreen tv, a table with two chairs, aswell as a entire small kitchen in one of the corners. There was a single door that lead to a bathroom, and nothing else. It looked like a glorified studio apartment.  
The man who lived there stood in the mirror messing with his bed head. The reflection that stared back him had gray spiked hair, black eyes with purple irises, two purple lines that ran down from the corners of his eyes, aswell as a tatto underneath his left eye that read "冷漠的小". 

He was still in his pajamas, and with the snap of his fingers they burned away. They where quickly replaced by a black cloak draped over his shoulders, held by a gold chain, black jeans with gold plate boots that covered his lower legs. He then waved his hand past his face, concealing the his strange eyes and stripes that where present. His eyes where now gold, and the only marking that remained was the tattoo under his eye. He chose gold for his eyes because he figured it'd look good with his outfit.  
Since he was awake, it ment there was an anchor point nearby. Just as he made this judgement the white gem on the top of the mirror started to glow and a portal opened in place of his reflection. What he was now seeing was a dark, empty, realm with white sand, and little leafless trees scattered about. He was familiar with the realm.. Whecho Mundo... The realm of the Hollows..  
He could see a girl with brown eyes and long, waist-length, burnt orange hair in a white and black gown that was puffed at the shoulders. This would be his forth time coming to this dimension, it was also the dimension he was born into over ten thousand years ago.  
Orihime inoue, the first woman he had ever loved. He hasn't been able to save her once so far, but he wouldn't lose hope.  
He could also see a kid with orange hair that looked exactly as he did over ten millennia ago. Ichigo Kurosaki, a half human, half soul reaper. Once upon a time our protagonists name was ichigo kurosaki, but that was a long time ago.  
He was being held up by a shadowy figure with black wings and a hole in the center of his chest. He knew what was to come if he didnt jump in soon, the same thing that sent him down the path he was on today. He bolted through the portal causing his spirit energy to be known. Everyone dropped to their knees at the feeling of his presence, it sapped the very wind from their sails and made them easy to walk up to.   
"Ulquiorraaaa." Our protagonist cooed, as he approached them. Both Ichigo and Ulquiorra were on their knees, struggling to breathe under the weight of his spiritual pressure.  
Ulquiorra had never felt such a presence, not even from his master, for the first time he had felt something that could only be described as fear. "Well atleast I didnt die again." The black and gold man said, letting off his spirit energy. They both went limp, finally able to breathe properly again. "Who are you, Identify yourself." Ulquiorra said, attempting to stand. "I have been known by many names, I have always been fear, always has been love, I am The Black Reaper." He replied..  
Upon getting a good look at the man, Ulquiorra discovered that he looked almost exactly like that orange haired boy he was about to kill, despite obvious characteristics. Their face, hair and overall build, but our protagonist was obviously taller. It was made clear to him by his overwhelming presence that this was a fight he couldn't easily win, so his thought process was to go for the woman and use her as a hostage, she would be useful in the regard atleast.  
Ulquiorra slipped past him at an extraordinary speed, but before he could grab the girl on the roof below them, our golden eyed wraith shifted behind him. He held a crimson orb of violent spirit energy, undoubtedly a cero. "I will not let you take her from me again!" He screamed in a fit of rage, unleashing the energy blast at point blank range. Our Black Reaper would not stand for the underhanded tactics the arrancar was using.  
The blast sent Ulquiorra crashing down to the concrete canopy below. The shockwave of the impact sent the girl who was standing near by flying toward the edge.  
Our protagonist noticed this immediately, black wings burst from his back, and at an unfathomable speed he caught the orange haired girl and soared into the sky far above the massive castle below them.  
"Open your eyes, Orihime." A familiar voice said to her. Her eyes shot open realizing she hadn't hit the ground. When she looked up at him, what she saw shook her to the core. Someone who looked and sounded just like Ichigo was holding her. She didn't know what to think, was this really ichigo, he had completely changed. He had tattoos, golden eyes, gray hair, and wings. Not to mention his wardrobe. "I-Ichigo..?" She meekly questioned. He smiled in response, giving off the same one ichigo would give her every once in a while.  
He then pointed to the tower where his younger counterpart was lying unconscious. Her eyes widened in shock, she looked at him, then at ichigo, then back at him. Fear began to creep into her mind, but before she could say anything, he brought them down to ichigo and told her to heal him. Once he put her down he jumped in front of the bat like figure the was regenerating down below.  
"Its a shame you're not on the same side as I am. I think we could have made a great team... or even friends.." He sighed with a hopeless gaze. "Friends? A team? I do not belive in such concepts. Everyone is trash, the notion of a "heart" is no more than fiction." Ulquiorra said with an uninterested tone. "You may call me, Black. I'm the one whose going to destroy you."...


End file.
